Battlefront's Best Solider
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: I new teammate by the name of Riko comes to the Battlefront, and has incredible skills! But, when Naoi appears, the Battlefront goes into uproar! Read as this Action/Adventure fanfic gives you suspense and a giggle here and there. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANGEL BEATS! OR IT'S CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Battlefront's Best Solider **

"*Gasp*!" I said. I was laying on a rooftop, until, I suddenly heard gunshots. I quickly sprung up and dashed for cover. I looked down at myself and at my hair. I had long, straight black hair that reached to the middle of my back. I was wearing weird-looking uniform. I then turned and saw a purple haired girl with a headband that had a green bow on it. She had a very different uniform than me. She then turned with a smile on her face and said, "Welcome, to the Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront!" She then tossed be a handgun and ducked down. I stared down at the handgun and sighed. "So, what's your name? Mine's Yuri, or you can call me Yurippe. That's what everyone calls me." "My name...uh...my name is..." I thought really hard about it, until Yurippe said, "That's okay if you don't know. Whenever people die and come here, they tend to have amnesia." I gasped and then said, "Wait...I'm...DEAD?! What...the...fuck.."

I drooped my head and sighed. "Well, this sucks..." "Shh!" Said Yurippe. She pulled me towards her and pointed to a girl with shiny silver hair, and was wearing the same uniform as me. " Her name is Angel, the person all of the Not-Dead yet Battlefront has to destroy. She's extremely dangerous. Hm...I think we should change our battlefront name again, for the 20 millionth time!""So, why do we attack her?" I asked. Yurippe didn't answer. I then look at my thigh and saw a holster attached to it. I then open the flap and saw knives inside. I stared for a second and then smiled. "I know who am!" I said, Yurippe then turned and asked, "Then who are you?" "I am Riko Ayato! I know how to handle many weapons, starting from knives to sub-machine guns. So, I hope I'll be of service, Captain Yurippe." Yurippe grinned and said "Show me what you can do." She pointed to Angel and said, "Attack her!" "Yes, Yurippe!"

I then jumped from the rooftop and landed right in front of Angel."I heard your a dangerous person." I said. I then pulled out a knife and said smiled. "I have to prove myself that I am worthy for the Battlefront, so prepare yourself!" I then dashed towards her and slashed at her face. Blood dripped down her cheek as she muttered these words, "Guard Skill; Hand Sonic." I saw a blade then came out the back of her hand. She ran towards me and tried to stab me. I then flipped back and slashed again. Again and again, we traded blows. After awhile, I began to grow tired. I didn't her a single chant from Yurippe for encouragement. I then stood still to try and catch my breath. I realized too late that what I just did was an extremely stupid idea. I look at my chest and saw that Angel stabbed me. I then dropped to me knees, and passed the fuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped up from my bed in a scared motion. I was sweating and panting from my terrible dream. "*Huff...huff*...Damn...that was crazy!" I then felt something weird scratching against my skin. I looked down into my shirt and saw bandages. My eyes widened as I quickly ripped of the bandages. I looked down and saw many cuts, bruises, and one big gash in the middle of my chest. "WAAAHH!" I yelled. Suddenly, the injuries disappeared, as if it never happened. "This has to be some crazy dream! Right?!" "Hate to burst your bubble, but it's not a dream." Someone said. I looked up and a boy with short, blue hair. "That's how I reacted when I came here, too. The truth is: everyone that's here is dead. By the way, my name is Hinata." I drooped down a little and said, "Oh, well, my name is Riko Ayato." I blushed ever so slightly as Hinata walked towards me with some clothes.

"So, here is you uniform. If you wan to be in SSS, you have to wear this. Also, I don't mind watching you cha-" "OH HELL NO! GET OUT, YOU PERVY BASTARD!" I screamed. My face was bright red as I punched Hinata in the face. I hit him so hard that he went flying out the nearby window. I looked down and saw that he had dropped him handgun. "That's it! I'm leaving this world, one and for all!" I picked up the handgun, and placed it against my head, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through my skull like it was nothing. I dropped to my knees, in agonizing pain. After about three minutes, I quickly sprung back up with an extremely pissed off face. "Goddamn it! I can't even kill myself _out _of this world!" I then got up, grabbed my clothes, and got dressed. I then took the handgun and placed it in my extra leg holster. I looked at my uniform, and smiled. "At least we have awesome uniforms here!" I looked at it even longer.

I then looked at the sleeve and saw the SSS symbol. Under it, four words were stated:

**REBELS AGAINST THE GOD**

"That's interesting." I then looked down at my long black socks and shoes. "Hm, there just like Yurippe's. I wonder if there are a lot of people here." I walked out of the room and searched for more people in SSS uniforms. I then stopped in front of a KEY Coffee machine. "My favorite!" I said with a big grin on my face. I then pushed the button, and out went a can of coffee. As I opened the can, I saw a boy with bright orange hair run towards me. "Hey!" He called out, "Are you Riko Ayato?" I nodded. "Come with me! Yurippe wants to introduce you to everyone." "Uh...okay." I said. "Oh, and by the way, my name it Otanashi." I gasped. "Wait," I said, "you mean Yuzuru Otanashi?!"

Otanashi stopped and stood for a second. "Um...I'm not sure. I'm still kinda suffering from amnesia still, so.." I sighed. "I know your name is Yuzuru! Try and think just a little harder. Think about my name...Riko." He stood there with a blank face until a blushed a little and finally said, "I was your girlfriend before you died!"


End file.
